


Starlight is for dancing

by IReadAndWriteTooMuch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadAndWriteTooMuch/pseuds/IReadAndWriteTooMuch
Summary: In the middle of a chase, the Riddler asks you to dance. How can you possibly refuse?
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You, Riddler/Reader, Riddler/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Starlight is for dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Lawliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/gifts).



> This story is a gift for A_Lawliet. You didn't ask for it, but it's here anyway. Enjoy!

“Are you serious?”

It was a serious question. What did he think he was doing? You didn’t have time for this. You’d just blown up a building, ran a few blocks, and had just stopped to catch your breath, hoping the GCDP wouldn’t catch up with you two. Jim Gordon still held a grudge towards you. And towards Edward. Especially towards Edward. But, Ed being Ed, he took pride in the fact he managed to continuously escape and out-smart the captain of the GCDP. That’s why it took you by surprise when he’d suddenly asked you to dance. In an abandoned warehouse. While you were on the run. Natrurally, you voiced your concerns.

“Are you out of your mind? We don’t have time for this!”, you whisper-shouted at him. But all he did was straighten his back and direct his trademark prideful Riddler-grin at you. Because of course. 

“There’s always time for dancing, darling”, he says in a tone that walks the line between mather-of-factly and seductive. Damn him and his attractive face. 

You look up and though the cracks of the old building’s roof you could see some stars. More than you’d see on a normal night from your apartment near the city’s centre. It was one of the Narrows’ few nicer qualities you knew you didn’t take enough time to appreciate. 

You were dragged out of your thoughts when you felt two hands on your waist, and before you can object, he’s already spinning you towards the middle of the building. Even though he’s in his dark emerald suit and looking dashing as ever, you’re not exactly in fancy clothes, and are more dressed to the previous events of the evening. Nevertheless, neither of you seem to care, as Ed moves a hand up to your own while you lay the other on his shoulder.

Somewhere in the middle of a twirl he manages to take your jacket off, leaving you in your shirt, the dark green shade complementing his own attire. It’s a little cold, but now you can follow his movements better. And besides, it’s not like you didn’t already have goosebumps.

He smiles at you, and it’s not a grin, but an actual soft smile, filled with all the love and adoration he has for you. The kind you usually only see when you’re at home, alone. Well, you were alone right now. And this was nice. Really nice. 

He puts up a whole cold, strictly logical persona, but you also see the Edward beyond the Riddler. And that Edward could be a big romantic. And a little bit of a softie at times, but only for you. You try to supress a laugh at the thought, but he catches on, as he always does.

“What are you laughing at? I haven’t stepped on your toes. Yet”, he adds the last part with a little chuckle and moves his head to bud his forehead with yours softly. You move to a slower pace as your arms move to wrap around his neck and his are both back around your waist, pulling you slightly closer.

“Nothing, just...You. I can’t figure you out sometimes”. 

“Sometimes? You hurt my pride”, he says playfully. You were about to laugh at the comment, but instead you can hear your own sharp intake of breath as he trails his fingers up and down your back ever so softly, and you feel them through the thin material of your shirt, even more grateful at the fact he took it off you earlier. 

You look deep in his eyes and you see that he knows,  _ he knows _ what he’s doing to you. Just as he moves to kiss you, you suddenly hear a sirene in the background, and what sounds like angry shouts from Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock. It seems they caught up with you.

You’re as quiet as you can be while the two of you release each other. The men outside don’t seem to know where exactly you are, but they know you’re close. You grab your jacket and follow Edward through an opened backdoor, away from the noise of police officers looking for you. 

You quietly stalk through a few more streets, listening for any signs of the boys in blue. After a while you get on the rooftops, knowing it’s safer and smarter to have a birds eye view. You don’t say anything, but the Riddler shoots you another grin, and you return it happily, knowing you’ll be dancing with him again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Exams are over and I was inspired. I saw that GIF and I was like "Aw yeah, that's Edward". Anyway, I'm also working on a Jonathan Crane story, so that's coming soon. I'm working on the Good Omens/Constantine story, because I know it's been a while.


End file.
